¡Yo no necesito la navidad!
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: Oh, es un momento de alegría y paz, ¡bah! pero que mentira, y además, que se joda Santa, porque...¡Yo no necesito la navidad para ser feliz! ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad del todo poderoso Trey Parker y del genial Matt Stone.

**Advertencia: **Violencia hacia Santa y palabras mal sonantes…hacia Santa.

**Summary: **_¡Sí! ¡Navidad!, la felicidad se huele en el aire, pero la magia desaparece cuando Santa te abandona en aquel maravilloso y alegre día, oh que se joda Santa porque ¡Yo no necesito a la navidad para ser feliz!…ONE-SHOT_

**¡Yo no necesito a la navidad!**

"_¡Feliz Navidad!", _escuchas el grito de alegría por parte de los adultos, volteas aburrido hacia donde se encuentran, tienen las copas de vino arriba haciendo un brindis, _Si navidad _piensas desinteresado, ahora comprendes que la navidad fue toda una maldita pérdida de tiempo en todos estos años, bufas por lo bajo mientras guías tu mirada hacia la ventana.

Las luce adornan bellamente la cuidad, es como si fuera parte del cielo, pues casi no distingues las estrellas entre tanto brillo que tiene la ciudad. "_¡Oh, Dios! ¡El pavo!", _escuchas a tu madre gritar mientras se dirige alarmada hacía la cocina donde el pavo está en el horno, pero te percatas de que eso ya se fue por la coladera, la extenuante hora que tu madre se tardó en preparar el pavo se fue a la mierda, el pavo está literalmente carbonizado y hecho polvo, el olor a quemado llena tus fosas nasales haciéndote fruncir el ceño, -_Idiotas- _murmuras, sí, son unos idiotas por estar celebrando y no estar al pendiente de la cocina, ¿qué comerán ahora? El pavo está hecho mierda y los adultos aún no hacen algo para remediarlo, simplemente están lamentándose. –_Idiotas-_ vuelves a murmurar, te dan unas ganas enormes de hacerles una seña obscena, pero te contienes, ya que es una época de amor y alegría, bah alegría madres.

Sueltas un suspiro y te levantas de la mesa irritado, eres un adolescente pero al parecer eres el más maduro en esa casa, la navidad era para disfrutar, pero siempre te portabas de maravilla y nunca, nunca te daban un maldito regalo, veías como todos presumían sobre los obsequios que les daba Santa, pero cuando te preguntaban: "¿Qué te trajo Santa?" Tu respondías con indiferencia: "nada", los demás se burlaban de ti diciéndote lo inútil que eras, Eric Cartman era uno de ellos, y que por eso Santa no te traía nada, tu llorabas en silencio y maldecías al gordo vestido de rojo, un hijo de puta decías que ese anciano era, ¡Claro que lo era! ¿Quién diablos se creía ese gordo para regalarle cosas geniales a los demás y a ti no?, Desde pequeño odiaste a Santa, y con el paso del tiempo tu odio hacia él aumentó, gracias a eso tu frío carácter se forjó, todo por el gordo de mierda, mejor conocido como el Gran Santa Claus, ¡oh que se jodiera!, donde quiera que estuviese.

En uno de esos miserables años tu gatito murió siendo atropellado por un auto, y ¿a Santa le importó?, claro que no. Ese anciano no se preocupó para nada, es más, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de aquella tragedia. Y en ese mismo año te dieron un simple regalo, un gorro azul con pompón amarillo, pero en cierta forma te hizo bastante feliz, después de todo ese gorro ya no te abandonó, pues llegó a formar parte de tu personalidad tan característica, la personalidad de todo un Tucker. Oh, que marica.

Sin prestarle atención a los que están a tu alrededor mirándote confundidos, te diriges a la puerta, te pones el abrigo y sales a dar un paseo para liberarte de la idiotez que de repente apareció en tu dulce hogar, no sin antes darles una seña obscena levantando tu dedo medio, se supone que eso no lo deberías hacer, pero ya está tan jodida tu navidad que ya no te importa. Al salir, el aire frío te pega directo en la cara provocándote un escalofrío, pero aun así no piensas volver a abrir la puerta hasta que los idiotas se vayan a dormir. Metes tus manos a los bolsillos del abrigo y te encaminas por la acera mientras el aire revuelve tus negros cabellos, las calles están concurridas, _alguien se ríe_, volteas aburrido hacia donde proviene la risa y te encuentras con Bebe, la puta, ella te dirige una sonrisa y una mirada de picardía, tú la ves con aburrimiento y desinterés, para ti no hay diversión en lo absoluto. Estas casi seguro de que eres el único que no lleva una sonrisa consigo y eso te hace verdaderamente miserable, la rubia continua mirándote, pero terminas ignorándola, por más bonita que te parezca no estás de humor para empezar a ligar con chicas, aunque claro, es tu especialidad, después de todo aunque las mandes a la mierda, ellas continúan amándote, por alguna extraña razón.

Continuas tu camino mientras observas a las personas que pasan junto a ti, ninguna de ellas tiene un sentimiento que no sea alegría, verdaderamente te sientes totalmente desubicado y jodido, no encajas ahí, hay demasiada alegría a tu alrededor que hasta te incomoda, pero tú no necesitas a la navidad para estar feliz, oh claro que no, -_No, no necesito a la navidad- _murmuras mientras te alejas de la multitud que te sofoca.

Junto a ti pasa una pareja contenta, sus manos están entrelazadas y sus mejillas sonrojadas, alcanzas a escuchar algo sobre que tendrán una bebé, claro es felicidad absoluta, _deben ser padres primerizos _piensas mientras te detienes y observas a la pareja que se aleja, -_Idiotas- _dices mientras los ves perderse entre la gente, Sí, idiotas, pueden estar muy felices al principio, pero un año después mataran a la cigüeña a sangre fría. Ya no les prestas atención, ellos deben hacerse cargo, es su problema no el tuyo, si se joden no es tu problema.

Sigues tu caminata y te encuentras con un reno de nariz roja, _mira nada más pero si es Rodolfo _piensas con ironía, te detienes al verlo, este está tomando champaña barata, es para pobres, es para McCormick. Posas tu mirada desinteresada en él mientras se burla de lo feo que es, claro que lo es, es horrible, esa fea nariz roja es realmente… ¡ugh!.. Haces una mueca de disgusto y le diriges la palabra al reno

-_¿Qué tal viejo?- _Te sorprendes a ti mismo, tu voz se escuchó realmente más grave de lo que ya era, debe ser por estar tan aburrido que tu voz suena ronca y más madura. El reno te mira mientras le da un largo trago a la botella y te sonríe.

-_Hola chico- _te dice con un tono de ebriedad alarmante, pero no te preocupas, es su problema ahora-_¿qué…qué te trae por aquí?- _te pregunta mientras menea la botella.

-_solo vine a dar un paseo- _Te sientes estúpido al darle explicaciones a un idiota borracho que sonríe bobamente y un sonrojo cubre su rostro por causa del alcohol -_Buena suerte con la zorra- _Dices mientras continuas caminando con la mirada de aburrimiento total.

_-Claro que sí, chico- _te grita mientras vuelve a menear la botella, sueltas un suspiro y sonríes sin ánimo, por lo menos el borracho te alegró un poco el día. Sigues caminando y te topas con unos chiquillos que corren hacía la tienda por la que estás pasando, tu cara continua sin expresión, simplemente es una cara de póquer, oh como extrañas aquellos días en los que eras realmente feliz, pero claro ¡No necesitas a la navidad para ser feliz! -_Claro que no la necesito- _te dices mientras continuas tu paso.

Vas a la ciudad, ¡Es navidad! Te metes a Internet y, ¡Es navidad!, te metes a la cama ¡Es navidad!, vas al baño ¡Es navidad!, bah pero para ti es una vacía, solitaria y jodida navidad, aunque la estés compartiendo con tu familia, con tu familia que es una bola de…inteligentes personas, esa ni siquiera tú te la crees. Tu padre con aquel _Oh _y tu madre que te defiende pidiéndole que te diga algo, bah es bobo que hagan eso, siempre terminan en una mierda de situación en la cual todos se hacen señas obscenas a todos.

Detienes tu paso sorprendido, ahí estaba, era Santa, el gordo ya había llegado a la ciudad, frunces el ceño y aprietas los puños dentro de los bolsillos de tu abrigo, ya eres mayor, ahora ya puedes darle su merecido al viejo gordo por no darte regalos en casi toda tu miserable vida. Santa ríe, como te irrita esa maldita risa con su _¡Ho, Ho, Ho!, _Lentamente sacas las manos de tus bolsillos, estas están hechas puños, ahora sí, estabas totalmente determinado a golpear a Santa, harías que se arrepintiera por no haberte dado regalos antes. Comienzas a correr con todas tus fuerzas hacía aquel gordo que te da la espalda, te preguntas si Dios te castigara por golpear al de rojo, pero ya no te importa y continuas con tu recorrido, pero antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de golpearlo fuiste invadido por dolor, caes de rodillas al suelo, mientras tienes las manos en la parte afectada, es un dolor que llega muy al fondo, y respiras agitadamente por la carrera. Mientras tú te retuerces de dolor, parado junto a ti yace Santa meciendo orgullosamente su blanca barba, _Jodido Gordo _piensas. Escuchas risas, de entre esas risas destaca la del hombre de rojo, te hace sentir miserable, maldito, ese gordo es un maldito. Sientes tu mejillas húmedas, estas llorando, y todo por culpa del estúpido Santa, "_Idiota" _murmuras con la voz entrecortada, estás sollozando, tus lágrimas caen al pavimento, estás frustrado, lloras de frustración, todo lo ocasionó Santa y sus secuaces los renos, esperas que todos ellos se vayan para siempre, esperas que se vayan a la mierda y nunca regresen. Cierras los ojos y frunces el ceño mientras tus manos se convierten en puños, gritas de desesperación y frustración, siempre tu felicidad se hace popó cuando la navidad llega, ¡siempre!, ya estás harto, ya no mas, no necesitas a la navidad, no, claro que no.

-_Yo… __**¡Yo no necesito a la navidad!-**_Gritas mientras te levantas con la mirada furiosa hacía el maldito Gordo, tus ojos están cristalinos haciéndolos ver más azules de los que ya están. Santa te mira burlonamente, lo que hace que te encabrones más. Te diriges hacia él, levantas el puño y le das en toda la cara mientras gritas aún más furioso:- _**¡Yo no necesito a la navidad!**__ ¡No la necesito! ¡No!- _Encabronado estás y Santa yace en el suelo y los renos te miran sorprendidos, los volteas a ver y lo último que gritas es: -_¡Idiotas, todos ustedes váyanse a la mierda!- _Mientras les das una de tus tan características señas obscenas, te vas de ahí dando largos y grandes pasos, no te volteas, vas con la frente en alto y dejas a Santa en el suelo semiinconsciente, Oh Dios, estás tan orgulloso de ti mismo, al fin conseguiste partirle la madre al tal Santa. Sonríes con sorna y te diriges a tu casa, en la cual toda tu gente ya se había dormido, subes a tu habitación aún sin quitarte esa sonrisa socarrona del rostro, te colocas tu pijama y te acomodas en la cama…

_{Esa noche duermes con tranquilidad, algo que anteriormente no habías hecho, y te encuentras con algo interesante en la mañana, al parecer Santa se había retractado de no haberte dado regalos anteriormente, sueltas una carcajada –Que idiota- dices mientras te diriges donde el árbol de navidad, los demás están emocionados con los regalos, ya es demasiado tarde, ya conseguiste todo lo que querías por tu cuenta y sin ayuda de nadie. Te percatas de una tarjeta que está debajo del árbol, la tomas, la abres y dentro puedes leer: __**¡Yo no necesito a la navidad! **__¡Dios! que idiota era Santa…} _

_**¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Jodida Navidad!**_


End file.
